God Damn Birds
by Evie-Chan589
Summary: A cute oneshot involving Neji, Gaara, and annoying birds. NejiGaa rated for Yaoi


Morning sunlight poured in through an open bay window, illuminating the soft pale skin of a sleeping boy. His bright red hair stuck out messily in all directions, still disheveled from the events of the previous night. He was lying pressed against the torso of an older male with long brown hair that cascaded over his shoulders in shimmering waves. The sunlight bounced off of this other boy, creating an almost angelic glow that very well matched his appearance. He was awake, propped up on one arm while the other snaked around his snoozing companion. His one free hand was playfully running its fingers through the silky tresses. A morning gale alights upon the windowsill, and observing the peaceful scene before it opens its beak to sing its sweet song.

The redhead stirs at the noise, eyes slowly cracking open to reveal a startling shade of green.

" Ugh."

He reaches for a pillow and chucks it at the bird. "God damn birds! Tweet, tweet, tweet they never shut up! Can't they tell I'm trying to sleep?" The brunette bursts out into gales of laughter.

"My but you're pleasant in the morning, Gaara."

The redhead sits up and shoots his trademark-menacing glare at the Hyuga.

"You can shut up too."

Neji returns the look with his most heart wrenching puppy face.

"I am deeply hurt."

Gaara rolls his eyes and jabs at the other's chest playfully.

" You need to man up."

Neji quirks an eyebrow at this.

"Do I really have to prove my manhood to you?"

He smiles suggestively and Gaara scoots a little closer, leaning in towards his ear to whisper.

"Yeah, I think you do."

The Hyuga promptly reaches out and brings the petite boy into his lap, leaning in to press their lips together. It's a small, tender kiss, which Gaara returns affectionately. Neji moves back to brush the loose bangs off of Gaara's forehead, running his hand over the familiar smooth skin. The jade-eyed boy grins happily at his lover before unexpectedly moving forward to capture his lips.

Neji pulls away teasingly only to have Gaara grab him by the shoulders and yank him forcefully towards him. This time the kiss has a bit more need behind it. Gaara parts his lips and Neji eagerly slips his tongue into his mouth, tasting every inch of the damp cavern. Gaara sucks lightly on his lover's bottom lip before he slowly trails down to his neck. He locates Neji's pulse and begins to suckle gently on the sensitive spot. The brunette's lips part slightly and he fists a hand into Gaara's hair, forcing his head up and catching him in a passionate kiss. The slender teen moans softly as a battle for dominance ensues. It's really more for show then anything because Neji is quickly pushing the redhead onto his back, straddling his hips.

Gaara stares up at him, slightly out of breath, and with a devilish glint in his eyes reaches under Neji's thin white tank top to pinch a nipple. The pale-eyed beauty gasps and arches his back, immediately lowering himself back down to Gaara's mouth, kissing him hungrily. The younger boy is running his hands up and down his arms, over his shoulders, down his back, and over to his ass. Neji hisses with pleasure and starts to rock his hips gently against him, reveling in the soft noises that elicits.

The Hyuga pulls back once more, this time to reach into a drawer and pull out a tube of lubricant. Quickly he slides his pants down past his hips. Gaara eagerly removes his own boxers before lying back, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist and snatching the lube from him. He squirts a liberal amount out into his hands and reaches out to grasp Neji's growing hard-on. The brunette groans and throws his head back at the sudden intimate contact. Gaara's hands are running up and down the shaft. One thumb moves lightly over the tip while the other hand squeezes hard at the base. He rubs at him roughly and leans in a little lap up the precum that has formed.

Neji makes it clear that he's in no mood for foreplay as he grabs at the boy's inner thighs, moving him forward so his tip is up against the entrance. He gazes at Gaara with hazy eyes.

"Ready, Babe?"

Gaara was writhing and moaning with anticipation.

"Hell yeah."

That was all the encouragement Neji needed. He pressed down a little harder; sliding himself in inch-by-inch. Gaara grasped at the sheets and thrust his hips forward, forcing the rest of Neji in rather abruptly. Two bodies began moving rhythmically together.

"N-Neji. More…"

"You have quite a bit of stamina for someone who just woke up."

The Hyuga chuckled as one hand slides down Gaara's flat stomach towards his neglected cock. The pale-eyed beauty begins to ruthlessly pump the boy in rhythm with his thrusts.

The back and forth motion continues and Gaara can feel himself building up until he finally can't take anymore. He arches upwards one last time, scraping his fingernails down Neji's back and crying out his name as he releases. The sudden tightening of muscles combined with the extra sensations running along his back brings Neji to his brink as well. He manages one last, hard thrust before he too comes, collapsing exhaustedly against his lover's chest.

"Mmm that was good."

The brunette mutters tiredly, rolling off of Gaara. He places a fond kiss on his temple before wrapping his arms around the green-eyed boy, nestling his face into the crook of his neck, and contently drifting back off into dreamland.

Gaara continued to lie awake, enjoying the cool silk sheets brushing against his heated skin. As he lay there he couldn't help but let his mind reminisce fondly on his past with Neji. The two had been introduced months ago through their mutual friend, Naruto. Soon after meeting the three quickly formed a trio and spent many an idle day together. Gaara had always found himself attracted to Neji but he never thought the Hyuga would return his feelings so he kept quiet. Everything changed on the blessed night that Naruto decided to drag his friends to some ridiculous concert in the city. About an hour in Naruto had already had far too much to drink and Neji, the only one with a drivers license, had been forced to bring him to the hospital to get his stomach pumped. The two friends sat together in the waiting room and under these less then romantic conditions Neji broke down and confessed his true feelings. Ever since then the two had been considered "an item" and their relationship had only gone up from there. Gaara smiled to himself at the memory, lovingly running a finger up and down Neji's arm.

His moment of tranquility was suddenly interrupted when the same bird from before perched onto the windowsill and twittered a cheerful greeting. Gaara groaned in annoyance, turning his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. He observed his enemy with the calm calculation of a tiger about to pounce on its unwitting prey. However, before he had a chance to tear the poor bird limb from limb he spared a glance towards his peacefully sleeping boyfriend and let out a reluctant sigh. Hesitating only for a moment he shot his new-feathered friend one last "look" before turning away in defeat.

"I'll tolerate you."

---

Well that was it. My second fic and my first one-shot. This was inspired by something I said when I was about eight years old. I came storming downstairs one morning and loudly declared to my mother "Those damn birds wont let me sleep! Tweet tweet tweet they never shut-up!"…I was a sweet little girl. XD


End file.
